Rivalidad
by MissLouder
Summary: Guren era atormentado por su pecado y, sólo recordando el pasado, puede que consiga el minuto de paz que tanto anhela tener. [Basado en la novela 5/GureShin/BL]


_**S**_ _inopsis:_ Guren era atormentado por su pecado y, sólo recordando el pasado, puede que consiga el minuto de paz que tanto anhela tener. Basado en la novela 5/GureShin/BL

 _ **N**_ _otas:_ Este fic está posicionado en el final de la temporada 1. Sin embargo, está basado en las novelas ligeras, así que para quienes no las han leído, no apreciarán del todo la esencia de este fic.

 _ **A**_ _dvertencias:_ Spoilers, muchos spoilers de las novelas. Shonen ai, BxB.

* * *

 **R** IVALIDAD

 **.**

 **.**

 **[G** uren x **S** hinya]

 _Oneshot._

 **.**

 **E** ra viernes por la noche, una hora y un momento que antes de que el mundo fuese destruido por el apocalipsis, era valorizado por los humanos por esa pausa significativa de salir de la rutina semanal. Planificar inútiles fiestas, aburridas cenas y desgastarse haciendo cualquier tipo de cosas patéticamente cursis que desvalorizaban el orgullo. Recordarlo, le daba cierta nostalgia a esa lista de trivialidades que a Guren nunca le interesaron.

Las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno parpadeaban perezosas, junto con la luz lunar que cubría toda el área que rodeaba los muros que los protegían de los jinetes y vampiros que rondaban las afueras. Dentro de su engalana oficina de cortinajes de terciopelo y alfombras escarlatas, el Teniente coronel se encontraba enajenado de todo entorno, concentrándose en silenciar sus pensamientos. Mahiru insistía en penetrarle la consciencia y desde el fondo de su corazón quiso decirle algo, pero la ignoró totalmente hasta que desistió. Por ese momento.

Ahora, pisando un terreno de sólo brumas y recuerdos nostálgicos, Guren le dio peso a su amor por el silencio. Pocas veces lograba encontrarlo, de la misma forma en el que el sueño le rehuía. No podía dormir. Temía dormir.

En muchas ocasiones la droga que neutralizaba su mitad demonio, esporádicamente no era suficiente, sus cadenas fluctuaban, dejando escapar su mente hasta el punto de estrangularle de la peor manera posible. Perdía el control de sí mismo, su nombre e identidad, viendo entre negruras y desenfoques las vagas imágenes de como desgarraba vampiros y a jinetes como un cuchillo caliente. También recordaba conversaciones ajenas con una niña con un clarete del cabello que parecía desteñido, y el plan de cómo culminar el trato que él no conocía. Gritaba por tomar el control, luchaba contra la oscuridad que corroía su cuerpo y sólo hasta que Mahiru cedía con esa voz juguetona, despertaba en los sótanos de la casa Hiiragi con Kureto a un lado.

Esos días llevaderos, no se atrevía a gritar ni de dolor ni de placer, agarrotándose de susurros y andar de puntillas con la mente en un hilo. Años atrás, creía que podía obtener el poder de proteger lo que amaba, a su familia, amigos, _a Mahiru_. Sin embargo, hoy en día, sólo quedaba resentimiento y odio que había ocupado el lugar de la esperanza; en una terrible convicción que la vida estaba hecha de quiebres que no dejaban pasar los deseos, sueños, amor, y sólo permitía basura, expedientes, penumbras, golpes, dolor, llanto y el ajeno sentimiento de sólo ver aquellas cosas decentes que eran destinadas a otros. No podían permitirse correr en caudales naturales de una vida normal, ellos iban en contra todo en un objetivo que no podían perder. Arriesgando sus vidas y sus sueños, por salir de la nada de la cual vivían por los duraderos ocho años.

Y así, en esa nada, muchas vidas se perdían. Y, así en la soledad, Guren se perdía a sí mismo.

El silencio le hacía deslizarse como un siseo hasta lo más profundo de su mente, para descubrir la verdadera y terrible sangre que ocultaba bajo sus uñas, negándole el descanso. Ahorcándole con el crimen y esclavizarlo con el peso de cargar con todas las muertes del mundo. Era difícil. A veces sentía que no podía, que ya no podía aguantar tanto, soltarse del alambre de púas que era su deber y orgullo para que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Cuanto deseaba decirle a sus amigos que eran unos resucitados, que necesitaba su apoyo para encontrar una manera de poder extender el plazo que tenían cronometrado, que cada noche soñaba con aquel fatídico día y sentía como todas las víctimas le observaran desde rincones silenciosos. Se burlaban de él desde lugares secretos, le susurraban al oído en medio de sus amigos y lo despertaban con dedos helados mientras dormía. Atormentándolo día a día que en busca de un alivio desataba su propia locura.

El tiempo se le había mofado como la burlona agarradera de una balsa, en un cansador atracadero de realidad, después de haberse hundido en su pequeña utopía privada. _Estaba ahogándose._

Rió por la increíble e irrisoria vileza del destino y tableteó sobre el cristal de la ventana con sus dedos enguatados. Apartó la mirada para fijarse en las tablas de su escritorio donde se respiraba una pulcritud y una meticulosidad obsesiva. Sobre la madera estaba una carpeta amarilla, con un sello sobre ella que ocultaba los últimos resultados que había arrojado el experimento del Serafín del fin. A su lado, consciente de la excusa de su insomnio, Sayuri había dejado una taza de café dejando borbotar volutas de humos como si fuera el velo de un tabaco.

La tomó entre sus dedos y el calor rápidamente bajó por su garganta cuando rozó las papilas gustativas, abriéndole la mente para decidir cuál sería el paso siguiente, después de ver la transformación de Yuu; si es que le quedaba alguno. No, si es que aún quería seguir caminando por esa alfombra de vidrios.

Una sonrisa sin gracia cruzó su rostro, sintiendo una acidez en el estómago con el pensamiento. Tenía que seguir. Debía seguir. Esa era su manera de poder salvarlos a todos, motivándolo a seguir recorriendo ese pasaje a pesar del cansancio. Eso era, en ese momento, lo más parecido a la fe que podía ofrecerse a sí mismo.

—Vaya, vaya, qué seriedad muestras hoy, Guren~

Al oír esa voz, su cuerpo no reaccionó de inmediato, al contrario, no usó de la reserva de energía que le restaba y, de modo sosegado, elevó la vista encontrando debajo de la cimbra de mármol de la entrada a Shinya Hiiragi.

Apuró el último sorbo de café y lo contempló en silencio unos instantes, antes de hablar:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su pregunta denotó el descontento al verle cerrar la puerta con una pintoresca sonrisa.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vengo a visitarte, por supuesto —contestó aproximándose a través del escolte ceremonial carmesí, con las gotas de luz que llovían de la lámpara marcando su cara.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido —resopló, y se acercó la silla para dejarse caer en ella con el semblante caído—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes sólo a molestar?

Una risita tamborileó en la garganta del general, desplazándose hasta su boca en un suave ronroneo. Llegó hasta él, rodeando el escritorio para juntarse a su lado y apoyarse en el filo de la madera. Guren no lo miró fijamente, no podía dejar que le viera en ese momento la tortura en la mirada, el deseo que le enviaba llamaradas de agonía por hacerle eso a Yuu. Por beneficio a la casa Hiiragi. Por su propio beneficio.

No quería que se diera cuenta, no aún. Shinya era el único que tenía la habilidad de ver a través de él como si su esqueleto estuviera hecho de agua, como si traspasara sus ojos y advirtiera todo lo que ocultaba.

Una eternidad más tarde, percibió el eco de una respiración balanceada y se tomó unos buenos treinta segundos antes de dignarse a mirarle a la cara.

Shinya le brindó aquella sonrisa tibia, lejana, casi hiriente, en esa expresión que le decía: _Sé que me ocultas algo, sé que me mientes, pero está bien porque confío en ti._

—¿Está todo bien por aquí? —fue la pregunta que dejó salir el General.

Guren levantó una ceja, antes de suplantar su expresión con una mirada ausente. No respondió de inmediato, sino que la bajó a las hojas que se juntaban como las hebras de un abanico antes de tomarlas y guardarlas en el cajón del escritorio.

—Nada nuevo —confesó escuetamente—. Como la mierda, ya sabes.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando íbamos a la secundaria Shibuya. —dijo de repente, atravesándole con los anillos azules, manteniendo los remates torcidos en las comisuras—. En cierta parte, es aburrido.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —plantó su interrogante, delatando su huraño humor.

De alguna manera, sintió que cedía terreno, que se quitaba la coraza delante de él, mientras que Shinya adelantaba un pie, de modo que su aliento le rozó el oído, haciendo que se estremeciera levemente al oír las siguientes palabras:

—Sí, ¿recuerdas aquella época, donde creías que podías mentirme, Guren? —habló con la confianza grabada en los labios—. ¿Qué tan iluso sigues siendo?

—Déjame en paz —Lo empujó con desapasionada calma en esa queja de «invades mi espacio», oyendo la carcajada abandonó la garganta del General Hiiragi.

Riéndose en esa victoria tácita en su cabeza, en esa eterna competencia que no dejaban que abandonara su círculo, Shinya siguió los pasos para tomar un lugar en el mueble que estaba arrinconado en una esquina.

—Yuu-chan estuvo sorprendente, ¿no crees? —Y ahí estaba. Tocó finalmente la tecla que Guren sabía que lo haría, pero él no tenía las respuestas. No podía darlas.

Soltó un sonoro gruñido y se masajeó la cabeza, enredando algunas hebras entre sus dedos.

—Sí —admitió, apretando los dientes—. No sabía que lo habías visto.

—Estaba lejos, pero pude verlo —Dejó caer el codo en el espaldar del mueble—. Aunque estaba más concentrado en ti~

—Como el acosador que eres —Rodó los ojos, levantándose de la silla, para echar a andar sus pasos alrededor de su oficina con una mano oculta en el bolsillo—. Si no fuera porque las compañías telefónicas cayeron, todavía tuvieras mi celular intervenido.

Una mirada burlona resbaló por la faz de Shinya con su última línea, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza no perdiendo de vista cuando Guren se derrumbó a su lado en el gran sillón.

—¿Por qué no admites que te gustaba que te mimara de esa manera? —jugueteó y en sus palabras iba incluido el recuerdo del fantasma del pasado; aquella vez que Guren dejó ir sus cargas peleando con Seishiro, sólo porque Shinya estaba a los alrededores para detenerlo en caso que perdiera el control—. Si no te gustaba que lo hiciera, ¿por qué nunca cambiaste de número?

Las arrugas en el ceño de Guren se pronunciaron, alzando los ojos como si quisiera cazar palabras al vuelo que se le escapaban.

—Porque eres tan acosador que incluso fueras intervenido ese —terminó contraatacando, con la invención del cansancio que bañó a las palabras y el General sólo se rió.

—Me fuese llevado un tiempo, ¿cómo iba a adivinar que tenías número nuevo? —Posó su mentón en el apoyo de su brazo recostado, sacándole sutilmente la lengua—. Eran buenos tiempos...

Dejó la frase colgada, como si temiese completarla o no supiera cómo hacerlo.

—Seguimos siendo esclavos de la casa Hiiragi —respondió el Teniente, y en sus pupilas purpúreas se apreció una sombra de indignación—. Estoy harto de Kureto, no ha cambiado desde que estábamos en Shibuya.

A ver si le pinchaba la memoria, Shinya enunció:

—Deja de quejarte, hoy estuvimos cerca de matar a dos nobles. En el pasado eso había sido imposible —insinuó con ese balanceo en sus palabras—. Aún recuerdo cuando atrapamos a nuestro primer vampiro, ese día en el que perdiste contra mí en el _hotel del amor_ ~

—Después de tantas veces que te derroté, ya era hora que ganaras —Le sonrió triunfante, y sus ojos se encontraron con cierta rivalidad, como había sido aquella vez, hacía ocho años donde Guren perdió en un área contra Shinya que le pareció de lo más humillante.

Cómo olvidar la época en donde le habían asignado la misión de salvar varias cabezas, si lograba llevar la de Mahiru en bandeja de plata. Los habían perseguido cuan traidores, en los segundos que corrían, tratando de sobrepasar el tiempo para salvar a la familia de Guren de las garras de los Hiiragi. Enfrentándose al primer enemigo chupasangre que casi acababa con ellos. De no ser por las ilusiones de Goshi, y el plan que siguió su escuadrón, no hubiesen logrado capturar al vampiro de impecable belleza, vestido de color crema y cabello dorado que sólo por milagros de los dioses lograron derrotar.

Esa noche, muertos de cansancio, pasaron lo que restaba de día en ese hotel de mala muerte con la esperanza de ganar unas cuantas monedas de piedad, al llevar las dos herramientas que los posicionaron por encima de la secta Hyakuya en la investigación del «Kiju». Aún recordaba en la que todos se lamentaban por el resultado de las estadísticas, de no poder conseguir el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a Mahiru, terminando con la idea que era inútil luchar contra su suerte. Todos morirían si iban a Kioto.

Al final, rogando por unos segundos de descanso, todos se anegaron a un breve lapso en recuperar sus fuerzas, perdiendo el ánimo en el proceso. De todos, la peor parte se la había llevado Guren, quien sintió que perdía la visión y que se caía de la cama con sangre en la boca y un intenso dolor en el hombro como fuego blanco ardiendo detrás de su ropa.

Shinya le había atrapado en vuelo, antes de derrumbarse y lo recostó en la cama en espera que _Noya_ le sanara las heridas. A consecuencia de eso, decidieron pasar la noche en el hotel del amor, ya con la idea que no les quedaba de otra, más que resignarse a regresar a Shibuya.

Guren no podía dejar de pensar que la liebre seguía en su frenética corrida hacia su propia destrucción, derrumbando pilares a su paso que arrasó con las vidas de los que estaban a su alrededor. _Perdería a su padre por ella._

—Con esto que llevamos, Kureto-nii no podrá asesinar a tu padre en dos días. Le beneficia más que la misma muerte de Mahiru. —había opinado Shinya a su lado, tratando de calmarle los pensamientos—. Todos estamos cansados y, de una manera, logramos derrotar a un vampiro. Eso es un crédito que debemos ganar en esa maldita casa.

—Shinya-sama... no hable así de su propia familia —Mito se había mostrado tímida al reprender al único Hiiragi del grupo.

Después de recuperarse, Guren pensó en todos los acontecimientos transcurridos, analizando y bosquejando; en aquel momento, el único que había dormido y reposado era él. Su equipo veló las seis horas en la que estuvo hablando con el demonio que, en esos tiempos, había sido el suyo. _Noya._

Concluyó de quedarse un par de horas, partiendo a media noche para llegar al amanecer a la carnicería que era el «Mikado no Oni».

Lograr reprimir al vampiro fue extrañamente sencillo para las chicas, usando talismanes y las propias Kiju, que la reprimieron en ese minúsculo lapso de tiempo que se dieron. Claro, la idea de retrasar el viaje era para que sus amigos se recargaran lo suficiente, para que sus habilidades curativas hicieran efecto, ese fue su plan. Lo que no esperó que inventaran los desgraciados, que una vez que se quedaran a solas, con la pantalla encendida y el programa exhibidor de la mejor sesión amorosa no apto para menores, teniendo a los gemidos de música de fondo, Goshi terminara preguntado:

—¿Quién de nosotros todavía es virgen?

Eso había sido la pregunta del millón, que encendió las miradas y los bañó de una taciturna curiosidad, porque si había algo que los unía, era la competencia. Al principio, Guren los había ignorado, cerrando los ojos al tumbar la cabeza en la almohada hasta que una provocación salió a la luz, rozándole los oídos.

 _«Apuesto que Guren besa horrible »_

Eso fue personal. No era hombre de fruslerías, y la zozobra del deseo juvenil se le evaporaba en las venas, motivo suficiente para no dejar que su orgullo fuera pisoteado de esa manera. Mucho menos por Shinya.

—Entonces, imagino que eres tan experto que Mahiru nunca se interesó en ti, siendo tu prometida —había respondido ante la insinuación de Shinya, quien sólo se rió de su comentario y cantó:

—Guren te acostaste con ella, pero imagino que fue tan horrible que ahora se han declarado la guerra.

Un tic en el ojo se hizo presente en su expresión, perfectamente tangible para que Shinya la apreciara totalmente. El maldito sabía que Mahiru había sido su primera y única vez, cuya verdad era su debilidad en ese momento. Porque si de algo estaba consciente, es que Shinya fue entrenado para ser el prometido de la genio Hiiragi. Sopesaba las ideas que incluso en el arte de... «intimidad» también había sido preparado.

—Nah, yo beso mejor que ustedes juntos —se interpuso Goshi sonriente—. Puedo demostrarlo con una de las subordinadas de Guren.

—Te matarían —opinó éste, alzando una ceja.

—No si se los ordenas~ —Goshi se entusiasmó con la idea, motivándose e intentando contagiar a sus amigos. No obstante, sus peticiones fueron ignoradas y dejarlas mezclarse con los gemidos todavía latentes en la TV, como un húmedo vahído.

—Las tres chicas están enamoradas de Guren —Shinya suspiró—. Competir con ellas le quitaría gracia al asunto y lo dictarían como ganador.

—Qué cruel, Guren —rezongó el ilusionista—. ¡¿Por qué no tienes piedad de tus amiguitos?!

Exasperado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, Guren no prestó atención a Goshi, concentrándose en mirar a Shinya sentado, a su lado, en una cama matrimonial de aquel hotel donde los habían confundido como una pareja gay. La situación no podía ser peor.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces, qué? —Shinya sonreía, el maldito sonreía.

—¿Cómo te patearé el trasero demostrándote que beso mejor que tú?

Obtuvo como respuesta, un encogimiento de hombros.

—No hay nada que demostrar, es un hecho que beso que mejor tú~ —le desafió con la mirada.

Aquella tarde, en ese nido de deseos, Guren se aventuró por el sombrío sendero de amoríos pasajeros. Él sabía lo que Shinya quería, lo que le retaba e insinuaba, porque si algo era cierto, era que se sabían adivinar los pensamientos.

Resignado y decidido, se apoyó en sus codos para incorporarse sorprendiendo a ambos cuando sostuvo el cuello de la camisa de Shinya y aplastó su boca contra la de él. Se sorprendió al encontrar en Shinya, todo tipo de ángulos, sombras y una piel suave que desorientó la suya.

Las protestas de Goshi murieron con un jadeo ahogado, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa que hizo juego con la música de fondo de la alcoba. Por el lado de Shinya, éste había abierto los ojos, en una atrevida sorpresa que claramente exhibía, que no esperaba que le siguiera el hilo que caían de sus dedos. Pese al juego que siguió, Guren no se dejó manipular, no, él mismo engañó a su titiritero y le arrancó las cuerdas tomando su propio mando.

Lo besó con rudeza, escalando en cada labio y adentrándose en ellos con la furia de domar terreno enemigo. No duró demasiado, no lo suficiente al menos, para al instante que se alejó, cristalizando los labios de Shinya e impactando a Goshi que estaba con los ojos abiertos que parecía estancado en la palabra: _Oigan, oigan…_

—Perdiste, basura. —declaró.

Con todo lo que hizo, recomponiéndose, Shinya se rió por debajo para luego soltar una carcajada que se elevó como un cántico que le tiraba declaraciones que sólo era un maldito ingenuo, y que se perdió sin ecos en el aire.

—Si besas de esa manera, no me extraña que Mahiru te haya abandonado.

—¿Y qué? ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor?

—Oigan, ¡la idea es ligarnos a la mujeres, no entre nosotros! —decía Goshi, y ninguno le prestó atención. Era como si una barrera de cristal los fuese rodeado en el primer round.

En los ojos de Shinya serpentearon en una sonda de diversión.

—Siempre provocándome, Guren —Estiró el brazo y con sus dedos le cubrió la nuca enviándole un estremecimiento por toda la columna vertebral—. Y después te haces el inocente

—¿De qué ha…?

La oración no llegó armarse, la pregunta tampoco, cuando Shinya abordó su cavidad en un dulce tacto que, listado con el roce que envió a su mejilla, le blanqueó la mente. Anteriormente, no apreció la textura de sus líneas, eran suaves, blandos, casi dulces. Por unos segundos, no reaccionó, se quedó estático, con los ojos abiertos, mientras aquellos labios acariciaban los suyos. Shinya apretó su cuello y, con las yemas, ejerció un aliento que le barrió la piel, mordiendo un poco el borde de su comisura inferior.

Un cosquilleo despertó en la garganta de Guren, y su respiración empezó a tonarse difícil. ¿Qué era eso? ¿El símbolo de su derrota? No, él no se iba a quedar atrás, no, no, no iba a perder. Abrió más la boca y correspondió, hundiéndose en el suave ritmo que Shinya estaba guiando en una corriente sin olas.

Mierda, el idiota tenía técnica. Era como si un niño de quince años intentara seducir a una dama de compañía experimentada. Shinya le llevaba terreno en esa área, maestría con la que él no podía enfrentar con simple escrutinio.

Una risita hizo sinfonía entre ellos, y eso le frustró.

—No tienes que ir tan rápido —le susurró, con la respiración tibia sobre su piel, en ese secretismo para que Goshi no oyera—. Así no enamorarás a nadie~

—Cállate —murmuró con los labios hormigueándole y, escudándose de que no era su voluntad si no que quería ganar, se fue en busca de aquella esa extraña sensación que había revuelto su estómago.

Shinya, como siempre anticipándose a sus intenciones, se acercó y se unió de nuevo con él con el dibujo de una sonrisa. La sintió perfectamente, el grosor, el lado donde se curveaba, el ruedo de su pendiente que le sacó un suspiro a ambos. Goshi estaba a punto de desmayarse detrás de ellos, viéndolos perderse, cerrando sus ojos y sumergirse en una oscuridad que borró las voces de sus demonios internos para dejarlos a la deriva de un delicado velo de tranquilidad.

Siguió el consejo de Shinya al ser más lento, en conocer el momento, su detalle, estudiarlo, sentirlo. Un gesto humano que ellos ya no tenían el derecho de saborear por haberla abandonado y que, a pesar de estar sofocados en la declinación a la lujuria y apetitos avariciosos, lograron sacar la cabeza de ese mar negro para conocer otro tipo de deseo, _el antónimo de lujuria_.

Al separarse, ambos tenían perfumadas las mejillas de un color granate y los labios entreabiertos recibiendo el aire que anteriormente se habían negado.

—Has perdido~ —declaró Shinya, y Guren sabía el veredicto desde el primer beso. Virando la cabeza hacia su público, añadió—: ¿Goshi, quién visualmente besó mejor?

Éste saliendo de su petrificación, también luciendo el cendal de la vergüenza en el rostro y, más abajo... Se cubrió con la almohada empezando a reírse nerviosamente, y Shinya se carcajeó sonoramente.

—S… Shinya-sama…

 _Guren maldijo y se alejó del idiota con el corazón danzando a una fuerza cardíaca, que no entendía y que por su salud mental, había decidido ignorar._

Recuperando la consciencia con imágenes estroboscópicas, el Teniente Coronel actual, volviendo a esa realidad, a ocho años después, todavía tenía esa deuda pendiente de tener su venganza en aquel encuentro de besos que obviamente no se quedaría así.

Su mirada cayó en el General que tenía a un lado con la curva esculpida al rostro, en esa tregua de no parecer dejar pasar el segundo en que su mente tocó el pasado, y regresó con la derrota pintada en los ojos.

—Pobre Goshi, aún debe acordarse —Se rió Shinya.

—Y tú también —le acusó, descansado el cuello en la cabecera del mueble, con los brazos caídos a los costados, en un intento de cerrar los ojos al percibir a Mahiru dormida.

—Jo~ te oyes como si quisieras cambiar el resultado. —Su voz se oyó cerca, demasiado, el calor del aliento hospedarse al alcance de su piel como el despliegue de unas alas.

Era lógico que todo terminara así.

Sosteniéndose con fuerza de su orgullo, Guren nunca admitiría que le gustaba la forma en que Shinya podía entenderle. _Leerle_. Favorable en su mejor lado, exasperante en el peor.

—No creas que será igual como hace ocho años. —masculló, abriendo los ojos y tener la sombra de Shinya cayéndole en el rostro.

—Has tratado por estos años y aún sigues sin derrotarme. —Estiró su mano para removerle el flequillo que le caía lánguidamente sobre la frente, regando un dulce roce con eco dactilar—. Estoy empezando a creer que ya lo haces porque te gusta.

—Vete a la mierda —escupió, pero sus palabras no coincidía con sus acciones, nunca lo hacían en ese juego irreverente, al permitir que Shinya invadiera su espacio y se montara sobre sus labios.

No se movió, sólo sintió como se acercaba lo suficiente y lo envolviera con su esencia enferma de aplastante tranquilidad hasta contagiarlo. A Guren en esas puntuales ocasiones le gustaba, algo que ni muerto diría en voz en alta; no puede dejar que su orgullo se vaya en picada de manera tan grotesca y, era por ello, que siguió clavado en su puesto. Sólo abrió la boca para facilitarle las cosas a Shinya, cederle el control, perderse en la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados y darse el pequeño gusto en ese desierto de sal por el cual se estaba atragantando.

El contacto fue insondable, lo sintió danzar sobre su labio, sin prisa, distrayéndolo con caricias en el pómulo solazándolas por el cuello, hasta que lo acunaron para empujarlo más contra él. No había el suficiente encanto para que Guren se perdiera totalmente, a sabiendas de la razón, subió su mano para deslizarle el guante a Shinya descubriendo su pálida tez. El toque al caer nuevamente en contra de su piel le envió un temblor que recorrió todas sus terminaciones que se escondían detrás de la garganta, bajando por el estómago y se estacionaron ahí.

Sus dedos acariciaron el dorso de transparencia traslúcida y recorrieron hasta la muñeca sosteniéndola, reteniéndola allí, porque ya no iba a permitir que se alejara. Lo deseó sobre él, contra su cuerpo, sentir su peso sobre el suyo a través de ese flujo guiado por ecos que dejaban al aire con sus roces. Se enderezó lo suficiente porque Shinya mostró indicios de apartarse, resultando claras sus intenciones de obligarle a buscarle.

Se sumió más en su boca, extraviando la delicadeza cuando se apoderó de todo ese terreno vetado. El choque empieza a resultar más evidente, al tiempo que Shinya dibujaba caminos paralelos por sus pómulos, la línea de su mandíbula, la periferia de su oreja alzando unos ligeros jadeos de satisfacción.

Una risa resbaló hacia la cavidad de Guren y éste gruñó, consciente que su cuerpo reaccionaba impacientándose antes las manos de Shinya, que simultáneamente descendían por su pecho y se detuvieron sobre el punto donde Hyakuya Mikaela lo había apuñalado.

Despegando los párpados, notó en la mirada de tinte zafiro el reclamo silencioso por su descuido; la herida había sanado a causa del veneno de su demonio interno, pero cada privilegio tenía un precio y a Guren se le notaba la factura en el rostro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

«No podrías ni contarlas, Shinya», pensó, aplacando la alcurnia Hiiragi que se revolvía dentro de su ser.

« _No puedes, Guren, no debes_ », decía Mahiru, dentro de él.

Ignorándola, bajó las defensas que protegían su vulnerabilidad, restregándose los párpados, para dejar salir:

—Sólo es cansancio, no he dormido lo suficiente —admitió, con la declaración muriendo en su garganta y que le comía por dentro. Quiso agregar que agradecía que viniera de tan lejos, que le consintiera de esa manera que lo hacía sentir como un niño, forjándolo hasta dejarlo frágil y a la vez fuerte en sus brazos. Que el peso de su mano que ahora estaba en su cuerpo, amortigua el que tiene clavado al pecho, alejando su locura, pero Mahiru se rió en sus adentros como un eco lejano. Sólo le dice que Shinya no puede curarlo. No debe.

 _Sólo yo puedo curarte._

— _Cállate_ —ordenó con voz implacable, haciendo que Mahiru se sorprendiera, antes que se perdiera en el fondo de su consciencia.

Ajeno a la disputa interior, el General apuntó que hizo un gran avance en la conversación por lo que no insistió.

—Te traje curry —le susurró satisfecho, picoteándole su frente, rozándole las pestañas, resbalarse por el puente de la nariz y finalmente quedarse sobre su boca. Guren maldice porque no puede apartarlo. No quiere hacerlo—. Supuse que has tenido la cabeza clavada a los expedientes y no has comido nada.

Una imperceptible línea se trazó en la comisura izquierda del Teniente, pero no dejó que Shinya la notara al atraerlo desde el cuello de la camisa hacia él. Esta vez dirigió el beso, se lanzó con más cuidado, se balanceó con más profundidad y juntó su lengua con la anfitriona. Quizás culpará al agotamiento por su cuidado, porque no admitirá que lo hace es por enseñanza de ese idiota.

Envolvió con un brazo aquel cuerpo, impulsándose hacia delante para aprisionarlo contra el cuero del mueble y subirse a su cuerpo. Fue evidente la sorpresa de Shinya cuando su cabeza tocó los suaves cojines, victoria que no perduró el tiempo suficiente, al levantar los brazos y rodearle el cuello, rozando tenuemente su nuca y su voz lo encontrara en la oscuridad.

 _Guren…_

 _¿…Shinya?_

 _No temas, aquí estoy..._

Sintió dentro de su mente, como si Shinya le abrazara, tal y como había sido la vez que despertó del control de Noya. Rozándole los dientes en movimiento torpe, Guren recuperó el control rápidamente y succionó un poco arrancando un suspiro sonoro, sonrió galardón.

—No tengo hambre —manifestó, apoyándose en sus palmas para alzarse para verle las mejillas escarchadas de carmesí. Atenazó la barbilla Shinya y dijo contra su aliento—: Esta vez, gano yo.

Shinya se rió.

—Ya era hora.

Sonríen en los nudos apretados de la amistad íntima que compartían, y antes de ir por «otro resultado», la puerta de la oficina se abrió revelando la sombra de una figura alta de cabellera alborada, con una sonrisa alegre pintada.

—¡Gur... —Su voz quedó abandonada de letras al ver a los dos superiores, General & Teniente Coronel, en una posición claramente interpretable para ojos cualquiera.

Goshi quedó congelado con el rostro pintado de blanco, al ver la escena que caía sobre su rango de alcance.

—¿Shinya-sama…? ¡¿Guren?!

—¿Por qué mierdas no tocan la puerta? —reclamó Guren contra el cuello de Shinya, quien no pudo abstenerse a reírse de la situación que los habían paralizado.

—Ah~ Goshi, interrumpes nuestra competencia.

—¡¿Otra vez?! Se están tomando muy en serio ese tema.

—¿Qué quieres? —quiso saber Guren, levantándose para sentarse debidamente.

—Mejor paso luego… veo que están muy _ocupados_ —ironizó la última palabra, apartándose de la puerta.

—¿No quieres unirte, Goshi? —Shinya sonrió apoyándose de sus codos y Guren le asesinó con la mirada—. Nunca supimos que si tú…

—Ni tampoco nos interesa —interrumpió el Teniente, frunciendo el ceño, hasta que terminó cerrando la conversación en una maldición.

Goshi los miraba con los ojos abiertos, intentando entender si se trataba de una broma o un juego, y antes de tan siquiera hablar, pensó que eso no era asunto donde su nariz debía meterse.

—No, gracias…, Shinya-sama. Tengo muy bien clara mi orientación —Notó repentinamente un temblor escalarle la espalda, al coincidir con las pupilas cárdenas que lo estudiaban seriamente—. Yo claramente no soy competencia para usted. —Miró a Guren y alzó la mano—. ¿Ya que estás aquí, Guren, cambiándote de sexo, puedo ligarme a Mito?

—¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? —refutó éste, enarcando una ceja—. Es a ella a quien debes preguntárselo.

—Bien, bien, nos vemos. Sigan en… _lo suyo_ ~ —Su risa aplaudió el silencio y repiqueó lo suficiente hasta apagarse con el sonido del chasquido del cerrojo.

Salió silenciosamente, asegurando la puerta para que nadie viera ese espectáculo de primera mano. En el interior, el general se acomodó en el mueble en una adaptable posición, cruzando las piernas y estirando su espalda.

—Guren… qué aburrido eres.

Pasando de largo ante esas palabras, notando el agotamiento aplastarle los párpados, Guren terminó recostando la cabeza en el regazo de Shinya con los brazos cruzados. Su ceño estaba recogido en arrugas proferidas, y eso le causó gracia a quien lo sostenía que le cubrió los ojos con su mano desnuda.

—Santo cielos... —farfulló Shinya—. Te tengo mal acostumbrado... —Bajó el rostro para rozarle la boca—. Pero como te dije en el pasado, no me molesta que actúes como un niño mimado si es solamente frente a mí.

Nublándose en una negrura que difuminó su mente, atándola a las manos de su amigo, Guren supo que había conseguido paz en los labios de Shinya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **N**_ _/finales_ : Ah, tenía rondando este fic en la cabeza después de leerme las novelas. Para los traviesos que leyero, sin hacerme el debido caso de las alertas de los spoilers, explicaré ciertos puntos que tomé para este fic.

 _ **A**_ _lerta de Spoiler:_

-En la novela 6, Guren se pelea con Seishiro y Shinya interviene en el encuentro. Sin embargo, Guren le dice que él esperó a que Shinya llegara sólo porque sabía que éste le detendría si se le iba la mano. A lo que Shinya respondió, que actuó como un niño mimado pero que no le importaba que lo fuera delante de él.

-En la misma novela 5, Kureto le ordena a Guren que debe matar a Mahiru en 48 horas, o de lo contrario mataría a su padre y por consiguiente a la familia Ichinose. En el viaje, ellos se hospedan en un "hotel del amor", que solamente era de esos lugares donde las parejas iba a pasar su momento íntimo. Incluso, Guren & Shinya cuando ingresan al hotel una pareja los ve, y piensan que son gay x'D

-En varias ocasiones, Guren, Goshi y Shinya competían. Tanto en juegos, como quien hacía pis más largo jaja. De allí surgió la idea de éste fic que adapté a la actualidad de Guren.

-Para quienes leen el manga, ya deben saber que Shinya y el escuadrón de Guren son resucitados y fue por éste último el causante del fin del mundo por haber roto el tabú que hizo enojar a Dios.

-El proyecto de continuidad del Serafín del Fin fue planeado por Krul y Mahiru, quien es la espada demonio de Guren que lo posee. Claramente visto en el final de temporada 2 y en el manga.

-Que Mahiru sea el demonio de Guren sólo lo sabe Kureto. Shinya estipula en su celda que es Mahiru, pero Guren se lo niega diciéndole que está muerta.

-«Mikado no Oni», es el título de la familia Hiiragi.

 _-Noya,_ era el anterior demonio de Guren antes de Mahiru.

 _Gracias por leer (: El GureShin es canon :'v._


End file.
